Jealousy
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: She understood now. Cleo was his other half, not her. This realization didn't make her feel better. If anything, it made her feel worse. What did Cleo have that she didn't? Cleo/Lewis from Charlotte's POV… Idea from SparkleInTheSun
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings or anything you recognize.**

_A/N:This takes place after season three, about a week after Graduation. Lewis came back for Graduation, and leaves 2 weeks afterward, so he's been here a week, and has a week left here. Zane and Rikki got back together, and Rikki's didn't close down…_

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled. It felt good to be back to Gold Coast, Australia. The waves crashed merrily against the shore, beachcombers walking around in groups, chatting happily, and giggling. The sunset glistened on the water, and she stopped in her tracks, awestruck.<p>

Someone bumped into her, an unfamiliar blonde-haired girl.

"Sorry!" The blonde mumbled sweetly.

"Oh it's all right." Charlotte replied with a smile. The blonde beamed back at her. A guy, who couldn't have been much older than Charlotte crept up behind the blonde and wrapped his arm around her.

She jumped away and turned to face him "Will!" The girl giggled as she recognized him.

"Bella." He retorted mockingly. The girl, Bella, giggled and kissed him softly, then grabbed his hand and dragged him playfully to the beach.

Charlotte felt a twisting sensation in her stomach – jealousy – as she watched the pair together on the beach. She knew neither of them, but she wanted to know what it felt like, what love felt like. What it felt like to be someone else's perfect other half. She thought Lewis was the _one_. But he felt differently. For him it was Cleo, Cleo, Cleo. All day, everyday.

She understood now. Cleo was his other half, not her. This realization didn't make her feel better. If anything, it made her feel worse. What did Cleo have that she didn't? What made her so goddamn _special_?

Speak of the devil. Not a second after the thought had crossed her mind, Cleo appeared and plopped down next to the Bella girl. So the girls were friends. She hid, not wanting to be recognized yet. Not long after Lewis appeared.

_Lewis._ Even the thought of him was still enough to send a tingle up her spine. He sat down next to Cleo, wrapping his arm around her. He leaned over and casually kissed her.

It was like a knife to her heart. Cleo smiled and rested her head on her shoulder, and Charlotte felt that knife twisting at the gesture. It looked so… Casual. Like they did this all time. They probably did. She wanted to cry out in pain at the burning sensation inside her.

She had to leave. Leave before this pain killed her. But some masochistic piece of her made her want to stay and watch. In the end, the non-masochistic side of her won, and she walked to the Juicenet to take her mind of Cleo and Lewis. (Especially Lewis.)

The first thing she noticed about the Juicenet was that it was no longer called Juicenet, but Rikki's. Rikki had a juice bar named after her? What the hell? She walked up to the counter and saw Zane working there. She placed her order, while Zane looked at her suspiciously.

Rikki walked in smiling at Zane as she sat down across from him. Right next to Charlotte. Zane handed both girls juice, which Charlotte thought was strange, as Rikki hadn't ordered. Zane jerked his head in her direction, and Rikki turned to face her. As recognition flashed across her face, she choked on her juice before choking out, "Charlotte!"

"Rikki." She replied coolly.

"How nice to see you. Not." Rikki replied.

"Rikki!" Called a voice that made Charlotte's blood run cold. Cleo. Her and Lewis walked in, closely followed by Will and Bella. Cleo stopped in her tracks when she saw Charlotte.

"Hello Charlotte." She said in controlled voice.

"Oh, I know you! I ran into you on the beach a few minutes ago!" Bella exclaimed, just as Will said, "Wait that's Charlotte? But she looks so… harmless."

"Hello, Cleo." Charlotte mumbled icily. She stood up, threw her money on the counter, and stalked out. As the doors closed behind her she felt the tears running down her face. Jealousy didn't suit her. If she hadn't been to controlling and domineering, would her and Lewis have had a chance? Or did it not matter, because Cleo would have gotten him back in the end?

She wiped the tears away, suddenly glad she was only here for the weekend. In two days, she would leave, and go to Sydney. Sydney, where she would be free of Cleo and free from the pain Lewis brought. She would close this chapter of her life, and move on.

Because this pain would kill her if she didn't.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if Charlotte is a little OOC… I'm really not sure how to write her.<em>

_**So.. what do you think? Reviews please?**_


	2. AN

**I'm cleaning out my story list, and deleting the stories I've written that I no longer like.**

**These include,**

**_You Know WHat They Say_**

**_All's Fair In Love And War_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Madison_**

**and,**

**_Not Just A Dream_**

**I apologize to anyone who enjoyed those stories. if the story you are reading this on is not on the list, it is safe, and this AN will be deleted in a few days.**


End file.
